


I Apologize

by HxRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Shipping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxRose/pseuds/HxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Lapis play a game of chess, Peridot being a sore-loser whenever she is beaten by Lapis. She eventually finds herself getting punished like the brat she is, not once, but twice. She apologizes, and is soon forgiven. This brings the two closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Apologize

"Pft, what was that Lapis!?" the small green gem chuckled at her roomie, the blue water gem who had lived with her for about a year. Lapis had made a near-losing move, getting incredibly close to the other's king.

The two were in their artsy barn, sitting on the wooden floorboard, covered by a soft carpet. Peri had gotten an old chess game from a nearby dumpster, half of the pieces missing. She had rid herself of the small, more useless pieces, giving them to the other, whilst she kept the much bigger pieces which concluded her to win. 

"I am amazing at chess, especially with such an undeniably high IQ, how would I not be?? That move we dreadful," she let out a cocky snicker, moving her queen chess piece along, almost completely across the board to king the other.

Lapis rolled her eyes, keeping silent as she stared down at the piece, and with a swift move, she moved her very own queen, attacking the other and taking her piece. This left the green gem in shock, and disbelief.

"Cheater! Y-You moved my piece when I was not looking!! Y-You cLOD! How DARE yOU!" A bit surprised by the other's harsh words, Lapis arose a brow. 

"How am I a cheater, when I didn't even move your piece? You are just angry you aren't good at this game," she smirked, crossing her arms, her dull eyes narrowing towards the other.

Peridot snickered, and stretched her legs out. She let out a cute yawn, before KICKING the chess board over. The pieces flew onto the surrounding blanket, causing them to lose their place in the game. Lapis clenched her fists, and glared at the sassy little green gem.

"Whatever, fine. I just won't play anymore of your dumpster games," she said as she lifted herself up. She looked ready to leave, before her temper got the best of her as she saw Peridot snickering.

"I'll get Pearl to play then, she might actually be a challenge."

Considering Peridot just lost and was being a sore loser, then kicking the board over, Lapis was completely frustrated with the small gem.

This made her angry.

Lapis cared for Peridot, very much so, almost as much as Steven did. She could tolerate her teasing jokes, but sometimes Peridot's personality could be a bit too selfish, not to mention the little green gem could be very annoying. She would do aggravating and unbearable things that drove the blue gem practically insane every single day, including the chess game that happened practically seconds ago.

Lapis snapped, putting her foot down. Her gemstone began to shimmer, before water appeared above her head, forming into a flattened surface, somewhat like a paddle. The flat surface was smooth with water, shimmering a bit.

She grabbed the insignificant green gem with her actual hands, holding her tightly. Peridot had no time to react, only squeaking upon being tucked near the other. Lapis yanked her underneath her arm, slamming her water-weapon against her backside, over and over and over. Peridot SQUEALED, as she squirmed in the other's tough grasp. The blue gem was strong, too strong for the little gem to even strive to get away. She kept her blunt, angry glare as she continued raining smacks down against the other's rear.

It was so much easier than actually hitting Peri, a small child-like punishment would sting, but not kill her.

"Lapis! Wha-What the JANK are you d-doing!?" she shouted, cursing aloud as Lapis just slapped her backside even harder. She had no mercy, refusing to let Peridot go.  
Peridot was stunned by the other's action, the spanking in general. Lapis had never laid another finger on her before to intentionally hurt her, other than an occasional thumping for saying a bad pun, or a terrible joke. Peri went a bit silent, only getting a tiny yelp from her after each hit. She was attempting not to cry, as Lapis had given her at least fifty swats in total.

The flattened paddle-like water disappeared, returning to Lapis as she let go of the shooken up green gem, letting her down to her feet.

"Say sorry before I do it again," she hissed out, crossing her arms. Lapis's expression was scary, she had no time for negotiation, so she damn sure was getting an apology. Peri knew exactly what she did to deserve such suffering.  
Peridot had widened, hurt eyes. She nodded without any complaint. Her cheeks darkened as she let out a painful whimper.  
"I...I apologize," she wiped her eyes, rubbing her stinging sore rear. Lapis looked content, having a small smile, but it quickly went away.

"Lapis...w-why did you do that? What was that??" she asked, looking petrified of the other. She looked so innocent, unaware of to why the other would dare hurt her...not a single time had that happened to her before.

Lapis sighed, crossing her arms as she flushed a bit. Peri was cute, even cuter when she was willing to listen.  
"It was a spanking, an Earth punishment that goes back for centuries. You earned your first one by insulting me, then throwing our game around. Now pick up the chess pieces, and put them away."  
Peri glared daggers at the taller female, hands on her hips. Certainly Lapis wasn't serious??

"No! Why...I just got the spanked! Why do I have to do so?!" she protested, stomping her small foot against the ground. Lapis let out a grunt, snatching her by her ear, hidden under her mass of minty hair.

Alas, Peridot was back in the same position, as her bottom was heavily smacked over and over, her puny body flailing to escape the torment. This time, being draped over the blue gem's lap, a very undignified position. "La-Lapis!! Unhand me...unhand me please!" she begged, her stubby legs kicking. She looked as if she were a child, undergoing a dreadful punishment.

Lapis let her go after the small green gem received ten more swats, her bottom a bit of a darker hue of green. The flustered little gem yanked back, holding her rear, still in shock from what had just occurred. Peri didn't hesitate, as she began picking the pieces up with teary eyes, feeling humiliated.  
She put them away, as she glanced off from the other's view. She then hurried over, hugging tight onto Lapis's waist as she began to sniffle.

Lapis was taken aback by this, Peridot usually being very angry and independent. She was now VERY dependent on the other, or at least she was feeling like it after the "torment". The little gem felt her eyes watering, as she hugged the other's waist even more with her weak grip. 

"Let's go make another meep-morp," she offered, knowing that Peridot needed comfort somehow. Lapis wasn't much of a...comforter.  
Peri wiped her teary eyes, her face darkening as she refused to let go. Her cheeks a ripe pigment of a vibrant dark green. "Are...you..gonna complete the exchange of the apology?"

"What?"

"You have to forgive me..." she begged and whined, crossing her arms with an angered huff. "Pearl told me that." The gem's voice sounded so fragile and hurt, and so Lapis leaned down, staring at her with her dull eyes. "I forgive you, okay? Meep-morp time."

Peri's eyes lit up, as she grappled onto Lapis's hand. "Al-Alright!" she agreed, sounding hopeful of this new relationship. Things felt lighter.


End file.
